House Caballero
NOTE: This is no longer a major house of New Lordaeron as of New Years' 30/31AC (Former) House Caballero '(Havenshire Borough) was one of the aristocratic merchant families of Kul Tiras that made its fortunes in the extensive trade of goods along the western coast of the Baradin Bay. They also had large estates on the Kul Tiras mainland that provided greater revenue from the production of olive oil and Tirassian wine. After the Third War, Lord Beket Caballero relocated to the mainland of Lordaeron and with his immense wealth, he support to the fight to reclaim the land--- Caballeros were quick to seize hold of the region’s civil power structures. They became the most powerful while Beket worked as New Avalon’s magistrate. Though considered snobbish and rude by those of the low and middle classes, they cannot deny that the Caballeros were will to sacrifice their own fortunes for the improvement of the nation. At this time, the House is the wealthiest in all of Lordaeron and those within the House hold strong ties to other nations resulting from the years of trade. *'MOTTO: “Fortune shines on the patient.” *'COLOR:' Black *'SYMBOL:' The side view of a galleon with a horizontal arrow underneath *'OBJECTIVE:' To establish themselves in Lordaeron as a leading aristocratic family and the epitome of the upper-class lifestyles, to continue to control trade and the nations’ finances, to expand their banks across New Lordaeron, to ensure favorable international relations for the sake of trade, and to maintain a close relationship with the House Forsen. Quick Facts 1. Preferred Government: ARISTOCRACY 2. Favored Social Class: UPPER 3. Virtues: DECISIVENESS 4. Strengths: The family controls a large banking empire and they have good relations with other nations. 5. Weaknesses: They have a tenuous hold on the support of the people as the family is perceived as “snobs” or “prudes”. 6. Military Power (1 to 10): 3* 7. Political Power (1 to 10): 8* 8. Economic Power (1 to 10): 10* 9. Favored Industry: Banking, Moneylending, and some manufacturing of naval-related goods 10. Cunning Score (1 to 5): 3* 11. Idealism Score (1 to 5): 1* 12. Realism Score: (1 to 5): 5* *scores and power are numbers before the departure of House Caballero back to Kul Tiras. Relations* +2: Forsen +1: Galbarrow, Stannard, Browman 0: Andyr-Barov -1: Mohrgan -2: Lossier, Brambleward Specifics* *House Caballero’s relationship with House Forsen has been solidified over the course of nearly five years on working together to reclaim Lordaeron. Both of the Houses hold a symbiotic link---the Caballero holds the purse and the Forsen’s hold the military might. Together, these two Houses make up the backbone for a unified New Lordaeron. *The veteran consortium of architects and builders under House Galbarrow’'''s direction represents a new market for the Caballero’s banking empire to expand into. However, the Galbarrows’ middle class background is seen by Lord Beket as a weakness. *House Stannard'’s strong ties to House Forsen have solidified relations with the Caballeros. And Lord Beket was pleased to invest in the Stannard’s infrastructure projects along the Thondroril River. Unfortunately, on more than one occasion the Stannard’s have come up short in repaying loans. *The Caballero’s have been pleased with House '''Browman’'s attempts to bring refined culture back to Lordaeron; however, as with the Galbarrows, the Browman’s lack of an aristocratic heritage is perceived as a weakness to the Caballero’s. *House Andyr-Barov is new----therefore, their business potential has yet to be tapped. But at the same time, Lord Beket has yet to make up his mind as to whether Lord Thadean is a leader worthy of a dangerous frontier borough like West Darrowmere. *The Mohrgan’s were one of the original aristocratic houses of Lordaeron, the Caballero’s will give them that. However, there is little else to improve their relations. Lord Beket has kept his banking empire from loaning too much to the Mohrgan’s in the past---he finds it difficult to trust them. *The Caballero’s despise House''' Lossier and is barely willing to recognize them as a legitimate house for Lordaeron. There is no argument or act to cause hatred between the two families, merely Lord Beket despises the notion that the lower class Lossiers could ever be their equals. *As with the Lossiers, the Caballero’s only axe to grind with the '''Bramblewards is their origin among the peasantry. *Article mentions relations to other houses of New Lordaeron before the departure of House Caballero to Kul Tiras. Today Around the time of New Years from the year 33 to 34, House Caballero abruptly decided to abandon its properties and county in New Lordaeron and return to its former home, the sea kingdom of Kul Tiras. Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron Category:House of New Lordaeron